Elektryczność/Ekstrawagancki Egipt
Odcinek powstał na potrzeby UR. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Murad Yalabik *Katie *Królowa Izyda *Ismina *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm Opis Ahh... wycieczki! Kto z nas ich nie lubi? Zwiedzanie najciekawszych zabytków, zasmakowanie tutejszej kuchni, a także zapoznanie się tutejszą kulturą... Patrząc przez to światło, wycieczki nie mają wad! Niech ten kto tak myśli, natychmiast pozna prawdę! Murad do końca swego życia wycieczki będzie kojarzyć z klątwami, nieśmiertelnymi królowymi, oraz mumiami. Dlaczego? Tego dowiesz się czytając historię młdego turka, któremu Egipt zmienił spojrzenie na świat już do końca życia. Fabuła Ile razy w życiu usłyszałeś "Nigdy nie mów nigdy"? Nie ważne ile razy i tak dużo mniej, niż nasz główny bohater, Murad Yalabik. Jego otaczają wyłącznie optymiści, pokroju Fineasza Flynn'a. Podczas gdy wszyscy wokół niego cieszyli się dniem, on najchętniej każdy by przespał. Dla niego pierwszym, drugim, trzecim cudem świata było łóżko. Nie inaczej było dzisiaj. Godzina 12.30. Słońce świeciło nad horyzontem, wpadając do każdego pokoju. Prawie. Co niektórzy zabezpieczyli się przed jego promieniami, wstawiając żaluzje za okna. Nie oszukujmy się, dla wielu wakacje służą w 95% do snu. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk znajomej wszystkim piosenki. Była przecież hitem ostatnich lat, tak więc logicznym było ustawienie jej na dzwonek połączenia: "Kakao brązowe jest. Nie dla rasistów, nie nie! Działa na zęby lepiej, niż pasta! Trójkąty fajne są, fajne są, fajne są. W trójkę można dobrze bawić się." Leniwym ruchem ręki, chłopak podniósł komórkę, przy czym nacisnął zielony przycisk. - Halo. - powiedział zaspanym tonem, w dalszym ciągu mając zamknięte oczy. - Cześć Murad. - w słuchawce rozległ się radosny dziewczęcy głos. Była to Milly, przyjaciółka Yalabika.- Co robisz? Podczas gdy zazwyczaj bardzo lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie, dziś najchętniej zrzucił by na nią beczkę z cegłami. - Odkrywam nowy kontynent. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. - Co mogę robić o świcie?! Na te słowa, dziewczyna zerknęła na zegar, by upewnić się czy to nie ona zwariowała. - Ale Murad, dochodzi 13. Po tych słowach nastała głucha cisza. Ona szukała słowa, by namówić przyjaciela do wyjścia, natomiast on zastanawiał się, czy taktownym było by rozłączenie się. - Dobranoc. - powiedział nagle Yalabik, po czym rozłączył się. Brązowowłosy ułożył głowę na poduszce, powoli wracając do przerwanego wcześniej snu. Tancerki hula ponownie podawały mu mleczko kokosowe, a jego prywatny harem tańczył przed nim z winogronami w dłoniach. Słońce prażyło go po twarzy, nadając fantastycznej opalenizny. Ptaki zaczęły śpiewać... dzwonkiem od telefonu. Podczas gdy jedną połową mózgu był jeszcze na hawajach, drugą myślał, gdzie znaleźć dobrą piłę łańcuchową. Leniwym ruchem dłoni sięgnął po komórkę odbierając. - Nie ma mnie. - powiedział, ziewając przy tym. Po drugiej stronie słychać było szumy, oraz odgłosy wiertarki. Nie trudno się domyśleć, kto dzwonił.. - Cześć Murad. - odezwał się Fineasz, jak zawsze optymizm w jego głosie usłyszałby głuchy. - Długo mamy jeszcze czekać? Na te słowa Turek uniósł prawą brew ku górze, powoli budząc się całkowicie. - Nie pomyliłeś mnie z innym Muradem? - Tu nie ma innych Muradów. - odparł rozbawiony. - A przynajmniej z żadnym innym się nie zadaje. Yalabik nic nie odpowiedział, gdyż w dalszym ciągu "łączył wątki". Ciszę przerwał Flynn. - To kiedy będziesz? - Dlaczego wszyscy czegoś ode mnie chcecie z samego rana?! Rudowłosy zdawał się ignorować wcześniej zadane pytanie, w dalszym ciągu czekając na odpowiedź. - Zaraz będę. - odparł niechętnie, po czym rozłączył się. Chłopak powolnym krokiem ustawił stopy na podłogę. Zimno, które poczuł po odkryciu się kołdrą przeszyło go całego. Mimo, iż w domu rodziny Yalabik zawsze panowało ciepło dzięki centralnemu ogrzewaniu, Murad aż zatrząsł się przez nagłą zmianę temperatury. "Dlaczego moim domem nie jest łóżko?" - pomyślał. Powolnymi ruchami doprowadził się do porządku. Ubrał się, umył, uczesał... Jedyna czynność, którą zrobił w miarę szybko, było zjedzenie śniadania. Minęła godzina. Drzwi bramy ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów otworzyły się. W progu stanął zaspany trzynastolatek, patrząc z wyrzutami na obecnych. - Cześć Murad! - przywitał go Fineasz. Na widok przyjaciela, podszedł do niego w dalszym ciągu trzymając młotek w dłoni. Rudowłosemu szybko rzucił mu się nieobecny wzrok turka. - Znowu śniły ci się Hawaje? - zapytał Flynn, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Odwal się. - odpowiedział wyraźnie zirytowany, ziewając. Wzrok Murada ostał na zbiorowisku. Reszta towarzyszy bez wytchnienia pracowała nad urządzeniem, którego on nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się pracy. Nikt zdawał się go jednak nie zauważać. Nikt, poza Katie. - Cześć Murad! - powiedziała z entuzjazmem. - Co dziś robisz? Blond włosa dziewczyna zatrzepotała swymi zielonymi oczami, patrząc na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna poznała go rok temu, gdy pomagał Izabeli i reszcie zastępu Ogników w sprzedaży babeczek. Przez chodzenie do innych szkół, nie mieli okazji poznać się lepiej, tak więc on nie wyrobił sobie o niej zdania. - Stoję. - odpowiedział krótko, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dziewczyna nie zrażona obojętnością chłopaka, ustała obok niego. Razem wpatrywali się w maszynę, która zdawała się powiększać. Szary kolor ani na chwilę nie dodawał jej powagi. Wprost przeciwnie. Mimo, tradycyjnego, mało kreatywnego, prostokątnego kształtu, z nieznanych powodów budziła pozytywne uczucia. - Piękna, prawda? - zapytała nagle Izabela, wycierając dłonie ze smoły. - Niczym Wieża Eiffla. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Murad, przewracając oczami. - Po co wam ta wielka bryła? - Ta bryła lodu zabierze nas prosto do Afryki! - odpowiedział z podekscytowaniem Baljeet. Na te słowa, Yalabik spojrzał pytająco na Fineasza. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się dumnie, opierając się o maszynę, po czym powiedział: - Izabela chce pobić rekord w sprzedaży sprzedawania ciasteczek. W tym celu wybieramy się do Afryki, a dokładnie Egiptu. Słysząc to, brązowowłosy roześmiał się. Powód po który zadzwonili po niego był jasny. Potrzebowali zdolnego marketingowca. Kogoś, kto sprzeda wszystko, nie pobierając procentów. Chodziło tu oczywiście o niego. - To kiedy wyruszamy? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona czarnowłosa, nawet nie słysząc śmiechu przyjaciela. - Za chwilę. - odpowiedział Flynn, sięgając po pudełko stojące obok. - Jak pewnie wiecie, przenosimy się do Egiptu, a dokładniej w okolice Gizy. Jako, iż większą część zajmują tam pustynie, musimy się zabezpieczyć. Po tych słowach, sięgnął do pudełka. Po chwili wyjął z niego strzykawkę. - Ochroni nas przed chorobami tam panującymi. - dodał po chwili. Na sam jej widok, Murad dostał białej gorączki. Na pozór nie groźna końcówka, w jego oczach przybrała postać miecza. - Po co się trudzić? - wyjąkał, pocąc się obficie. - Nie lepiej użyć tabletki, czy coś? W jednej chwili dostał ostrego ataku drgawek. Zastrzyk był czymś, czego bał się najbardziej. - Boisz się? - zapytała Milly, patrząc na niego rozbawiona. Buford na to wybuchł śmiechem. - Oczywiście, że nie! - odparł gwałtownie, cofając się o krok. - Po prostu jestem co do tego sceptycznie nastawiony. Ferb jak zwykle obserwował wszystkich nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Ten chłopak już tak miał, rzadko kiedy się odzywał, jednak gdy to robił, zazwyczaj były to wyszukane słowa na poziomie. Nie inaczej było teraz. Zielonowłosy otworzył usta, po czym powiedział: - Strach jest naturalną reakcją organizmu na obce substancje. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali nieruchomo, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Turek wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi towarzyszy, przeskakując przez portal. W jednej chwili znalazł się w obcym miejscu. Katie jedynie potaknęła głową na słowa Fletchera, chcąc wyglądać na mądrzejszą, niż jest. Gdy spojrzała w bok, chcąc zaobserwować reakcję Murada, nie dostrzegła go. Rozejrzała się po ogródku kilka razy, jednak i tam go nie było. - Ej, gdzie jest Murad? - zapytała. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie wzajemnie, wzruszając ramionami. Fineasz zerknął na portal. Był otwarty. Yalabik spacerował po Gizie. Oglądał wszystkie budynki z niemałym zaciekawieniem. "Panujące tu choroby. Phi! Przecież to miasto jak każde inne. Nic mi się tu nie stanie!" - pomyślał. Piękne widoki napawały go podziwem. Kolorowe jarmarki, ludzie ubrani w całkiem inne stroje, niż w USA. Wszystko zdawało się być takie inne, nowe.. lepsze. Giza przypominała mu Ankarę, którą znał głównie ze zdjęć, oraz nie częstych odwiedzin u dziadków. To właśnie to spowodowało, iż chłopak szybko poczuł się tu jak w domu. Jednak, jak pewnie wiadomo, szczęście nie trwa wiecznie. Po niecałych dwóch minutach, chłopak poczuł burczenie w brzuchu. W końcu ostatnio jadł godzinę temu, to znacząco zbyt długo jak na niego. - Dlatego właśnie nie chodzę na wycieczki. - powiedział sam do siebie, sięgając do kieszeni. Puste. Jak zawsze drobne zostawił w domu. Takie jego szczęście, jakby czarny kot nieustannie przechodził mu drogę. Nagle usłyszał za sobą dziewczęcy głos. Mimo, iż słyszał go pierwszy raz, odniósł wrażenie, iż znał ją od dawna. - Szukałeś mnie? Chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się. Za nim stała wysoka dziewczyna o brązowych włosach, podobnych do jego. Jej skóra również podobna do jego, jednak jej oczy swym kolorem odzwierciedlały niczym nie skażone morze. Ubrana była w letnią, białą sukienkę, bez żadnych wzorów. Co ciekawe, nie miała na sobie butów. Jako jedyna chodziła na boso. Zaciekawiony zbliżył się w jej stronę. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawała się być w jego wieku. Niewinny uśmiech dodawał jej uroku, jednak spojrzenie przykuwało uwagę. Niebieskie jak morze oczy hipnotyzowały niczym diamenty. - Nie znam cię. - odpowiedział, unosząc ku górze brew. - Musiałaś mnie z kimś pomylić. Ona jedynie podeszła bliżej niego, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Uśmiech na jej twarzy powoli przestawał być niewinny, jednak nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. - Znasz mnie od najmłodszych lat. - odpowiedziała. Nagle jej oczy zaczęły lekko promieniować. Dziewczyna w jednej chwili zmieniła oblicze z niewinnej i słodkiej na tajemniczą bestię z otchłani. Jego to jednak nie zraziło. Blask dziewczyny odbił się w jego oczach, całkowicie odbierając mu świadomość. - Pójdziesz ze mną. - oświadczyła wyciszonym, a zarazem stanowczym tonem. On bez sprzeciwu poszedł za nią. W jednej chwil stracił kontrolę nad sobą, nie potrafił odróżnić prawdy od fikcji. Była tylko ona. Wszystko inne straciło swą wartość. - Gdzie ten debil znowu polazł?! - zapytała gniewnie Izabela. - Przez niego nie zdążę sprzedać wszystkich ciasteczek! - Murad nie jest idiotą! - wrzasnęła nagle Katie, mimowolnie przyciągając na siebie uwagę innych. - A ciasteczka nie są centrum wszechświata! Na te słowa Shapirówna jedynie przewróciła oczyma. Milly natomiast zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - zapytała blondynka, patrząc na przyjaciółkę groźnym spojrzeniem. Ta zamiast odpowiedzieć na dobre wybuchła śmiechem, nie mogąc już ustać na dwóch nogach. Usiadła na ziemi, w dalszym ciągu śmiejąc się. - Murad znalazł sobie rycerza w mundurze ogników. - odparł Buford, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Dziewczyna gotowa była rzucić się na niego i wydrapać mu oczy. W porę jednak wzięła się w garść, przypominając sobie co jest teraz dla priorytetem. Spojrzała kątem oka na portal. - Musiał przez niego przejść. - powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od przedmiotu. - Przypomnij, do jakiego miasta on przenosi? Fineasz podobnie jak ona nie odrywał od tego wzroku. Na jego twarzy rysował się delikatny uśmiech. Duma z powodu bez problemowego działania portalu. Kolejny udany wynalazek na koncie. - Giza. - odpowiedział rudowłosy, w końcu odwracając wzrok od przedmiotu. - Miasto w Egipcie. To właśnie tam są piramidy. - Więc na co czekamy?! Po tych słowach, dziewczyna bez zastanowienia przeskoczyła przez portal. Po chwili dołączyła do niej cała reszta. - A więc tak wygląda Giza.. - powiedziała Milly, z podziwem oglądając widoki. - Szkoda, że nie odwiedziliśmy jej podczas podróży dookoła świata. - stwierdził Fineasz, szukając wzrokiem Murada.- Widzicie go gdzieś? Na to pytanie wszyscy pokręcili głową. - Może udamy się do lokalnej wróżki? - zaproponowała Milly, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Wróżki? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Baljeet, unosząc ku górze jedną brew. - Przecież to są mityczne stworzenia, które według praw fizyki.. - Zamknij się matole! - wrzasnął Buford, przerywając hindusowi, po czym zwrócił się do Milly. - Mówiłaś coś o wróżkach? Spojrzenie łobuza momentalnie zamieniło się z zimnego w pełne nadziei, maślane oczka pięciolatka. Z uwagą słuchał każdego jej słowa. - Jesteśmy przecież w Egipcie! - powiedziała z podekscytowaniem dziewczyna. - W miejscu w którym występował kult Izydy i rozwinęła magia! Izabela momentalnie odwróciła się za siebie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła niewielki budynek z szyldem; "Magia, czary i uroki. Najlepsze produkty tylko u nas!". - Patrzcie! - powiedziała żywo Iza, wskazując na budynek. - A nie mówiłam? - zapytała ironicznie Milly, patrząc na Tjindera z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Murad, któremu powoli powracała świadomość, szedł za nowo poznaną dziewczyną w nie znane mu miejsce. Z każdą chwilą jego umysł powoli zaczynał przetwarzać informacje. Co tu robi? Dokąd idzie? Kim jest jego nowa "przyjaciółka"? Mimo to, urok zakorzeniony był w nim zbyt mocno, by w ogóle wpadł na pomysł zadania jakiegokolwiek pytania. Niczym jej niewolnik, szedł za nią. - Już prawie jesteśmy. - oznajmiła. - Uzbrój się w cierpliwość. On jedynie potaknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Znaleźli się w pobliżu piramidy Cheopsa, największej piramidy na świecie. Po chwili, dziewczyna złapała za pochodnię oświetlając ciemne korytarze, zdobione w starożytne hieroglify. Co dziwne, nigdzie nie było turystów, mimo iż panował sezon wakacyjny. Nic. Kompletna cisza, jakby cofnęli się w czasie o 2500 lat. - To tutaj. - powiedziała nagle, zatrzymując się. Oboje stanęli naprzeciw wielkiego grobowca. Złoto, perły, biżuteria, a nawet glinianie posążki otaczały grób zmarłego. Yalabik spojrzał na towarzyszkę z przerażeniem. Strach wywołany atmosferą tego miejsca, spowodował całkowite zerwanie uroku. Chłopak w jednej sekundzie otrząsnął się, stawiając powolne kroki do tyłu. - Zaczekaj. - powiedziała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Uwierzy mi, nie pożałujesz. - Pozwól, że przedstawię ci sytuację. - powiedział spokojnie, by następnie wybuchnąć niczym wulkan. - Ale jesteśmy w grobie! - Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. - stwierdziła spokojnym tonem, podchodząc do glinianej trumny. On jedynie wywrócił oczami, po czym z przerażeniem obserwował jej poczynania. Ciekawość zabraniała mu ucieczki. Kto wie? Może wykradną złoto i zostaną milarderami? Stało się jednak coś zupełnie innego. Dziewczyna otworzyła trumnę z której wydobyły się niebieskie promienie bijące po oczach. Przerażony chłopak posunął się po ścianie, osiadając na podłodze. Czuł, że omal nie dostał zawału. - Tak! - zawołała czarnowłosa, wpatrując się w zjawisko wzrokiem szaleńca. - Udało się! Nareszcie przeznaczenie się dokonało! - Wariatka! - wrzasnął Murad, wpatrując się w nią z przerażeniem. - Psychopatka! Idiotka! - ze strachu nie panował nad samym sobą, rzucając przezwiska, które pierwsze wpadną mu do głowy. - Kim ty jesteś?! Na te słowa, dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę, powolnym krokiem do niego podchodząc. - Jestem Izyda. - odpowiedziała, łapiąc go za kołnierz. - Królowa Izyda! Grupka przyjaciół niepewnym krokiem przekroczyła próg domu miejscowej wróżki. Pomieszczeń nie było dużo. Zaledwie trzy pokoje na krzyż. - Szukacie mnie? - zapytała blond włosa dziewczyna, wychodząca z pokoju obok. Niebieskooka blondynka ubrana była w długą, białą suknię. Jej skóra odznaczała się rumianym odcieniem, co nie jest często spotykane w tej części świata. Co ciekawe, nie miała na sobie butów. Wabiła jednak do siebie swym pogodnym, niewinnym uśmiechem. - Zapraszam. - powiedziała, wracając na miejsce. Fineasz, a za nim cała reszta wszedł do pokoju. Nie brakowało w nim wszelakich zdobień, które z pewnością nie należały do najtańszych. Mimo to, sama podłoga nie pozwalała poczuć się komfortowo. Zimno bijące od niej, odbijało się na całym organizmie. Nikt jednak nie miał odwagi zaprotestować. Ze sztucznymi uśmiechami przywitali się z dziewczyną, na oko w ich wieku. - Więc szukacie przyjaciela? - zapytała, siadając na wielkiej poduszce umieszczonej przy niewielkim stoliku. - Skąd wiesz? - zapytała Izabela, patrząc na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Na te słowa, blondynka zaśmiała się, biorąc w dłonie świecę. - Ja wiem wszystko, Izabelo. - mówiąc to, zapaliła świeczkę za pomocą paru ziół. - Muszę was jednak zmartwić. Z tego co wiem, minęło już 2500 lat. Przyjaciele popatrzyli się na siebie ze zdziwieniem. O czym ona mówi? Jakie lata? Jedynie Katie zdobyła się na odwagę, by wypowiedzieć się głośno. - Nie rozumiem. - powiedziała, przenikając wróżkę wzrokiem. - Chyba nas z kimś pomyliłaś. - Szukacie Murada Yalabika. - oznajmiła, unosząc triumfalnie brwi do góry. - Niestety, przepowiednia powoli się spełnia. - Jakiej przepowiedni? - Katie w dalszym ciągu nie dawała za wygraną. - "Odchodzi, lecz wróci. Śmierć nie jest jej końcem. Ona wróci po 2500 latach, weźmie ze sobą kochanka bojącego się igły. Tego o krwi Osmanów. Oni razem wykradną serce tyranowi, po czym zasiądą na tronie w niebiosach". - Ktoś tu się za dużo naoglądał science-fiction.. - zasugerował Buford. Czując na sobie groźne spojrzenie dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się głupio. - Kontynuuj. - W dalszym ciągu nic nie rozumiem. - powiedział Fineasz. - Co to ma wspólnego z Muradem? - Boi się igieł, czyli zastrzyków. -oznajmiła nagle Katie, czując przypływ inteligencji. - Jest Turkiem, czyli może mieć coś wspólnego z Dynastią Osmanów. - Przestań bredzić! - przerwała jej Iza. - Przecież to gadanie jakieś szajbuski! Ta nie zważając na słowa przyjaciółki, wpatrywała się w wróżkę, czując przypływ gniewu. Nie czuła strachu. W końcu czego miała się bać? Trzynastolatki? - Kto odszedł lecz wróci? - zapytała, przymykając powieki, by po chwili wytrzeszczyć oczy, wybuchając złością. - Mów, kto chce mojego Murada! - Dawno zapomniana królowa. - odpowiedziała spokojnie blondynka. - Żona Faraona, której mąż zabił dwóch synów. Z żalu popełniła samobójstwo, jednak wróciła po latach. Przybyła po swego kochanka, by razem z nią zasiadł na tronie w niebiosach. - Murad nie jest żadnym kochankiem! - wrzasnęła - On ma trzynaście lat! Dziewczyna poczuła w sercu niepokój. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo obawiała się o niego. Nie mogąc skupić się na niczym innym, w dalszym ciągu zadręczając wróżkę pytaniami. - Gdzie on jest?! - zapytała, a w jej oczach ukazały się łzy. - Gdzie zabrała mojego Murada?! - Sama znasz odpowiedź. - odparła. - Legendy wiele razy wspominają o "rycerzu na białym koniu", jednak nigdy nie domyślała bym się, że będzie nim trzynastolatka. Niezadowolona z żartu, Katie jak najszybciej opuściła budynek. Sama nie wiedziała w którą stronę powinna iść, jednak jakiś głos podpowiadał jej drogę. Ferb już chciał ruszyć za nią, jednak blondynka zatrzymała go. - Zostań. - powiedziała spokojnie, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Wróci. I to nie sama. Dopiero w tej chwili Fineasz zauważył brak jego torby podróżnej. Zapewne w pośpiechu, Katie wzięła ją ze sobą. - Wybacz niegrzeczność, ale kim ty właściwie jesteś? - zapytał zaciekawiony rudowłosy. Ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego nie szczerze, po czym odpowiedziała: - Jestem Ismina. - powiedziała dumnie, unosząc głowę ku górze. - Izyda? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Murad, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę. - Bardzo ładnie. Twoi rodzice są pewnie historykami. - Coś w tym stylu. - odpowiedziała, puszczając go. - Nadszedł nasz czas. - dopowiedziała dumnie, podchodząc do trumny. - Moja zemsta dopełni się. Wróciłam w ciele trzynastolatki, by dopełniło się me przeznaczenie. - Przeznaczenie? - dopytywał. - Normalne trzynastolatki chcą zostać modelkami, a ty wolisz grzebać w trupach. - szybko zdał sobie sprawę, iż nieodpowiednio dobrał słowa. Nie chcąc jej zdenerwować, szybko się poprawił. - Ale spoko, bez spiny. Szanuję odmienność. Ona natomiast zdawała się całkowicie go ignorować. Wpatrywała się w dawno zgniłe ciało zmarłego faraona. Na jej twarzy rysował się niepokojący uśmiech. - Przegrałeś, mój mężu. - powiedziała dumnie, wpatrując się w ciało. - Przepowiednia się dopełniła. Ty wyrwałeś mi serce za życia. Ja wyrwę ci twoje po śmierci. Słysząc te słowa, Murad gwałtownie podniósł się, szukając drogi ucieczki, Sytuacja wydawała się być jednak beznadziejna. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Izyda sięga do środka. Nie zobaczył nic więcej. Ze strachu i obrzydzenia stracił przytomność. - Za mych synów, za me łzy! Dziś przeklęte będą wszystkie twe dni! - wykrzyczała, trzymając w dłoni serce zmarłego męża. - Tak długo na to czekałam... Tymczasem w domu wróżki. Niczym nie martwiący się przyjaciele postanowili umilić sobie czekanie, zabawiając się w przebierańców. Izabela i Milly z uwagą ubierały Baljeeta w ubrania znalezione w kufrze Isminy. Wszystko co tylko znalazły, przyozdabiały Tjindera. Nawet firanki i sztuczny ogon przydały się znudzonym dziewczynom. Fineasz i Ferb wpatrywali się w magiczną kulę wróżki, próbując zobaczyć siebie za dziesięć lat. Mimo niepowodzeń, niestrudzenie poszukiwali odpowiedzi. Po chwili ukazał im się obraz czarnoskórego, wysokiego mężczyzny odbierający jakąś nagrodę. - Ej, Baljeet! - zawołał Fineasz. - Będziesz sławny! - Ja? Sławny? - zapytał z udawaną skromnością hindus. - Skąd wiesz? - Jesteś w kuli. Najprawdopodobniej odbierasz nagrodę Nobla, ale nie wiem do końca jaką. Na te słowa, Baljeet podskoczył z radości, nie zauważając obok półki pełnej porcelany. Przez chwilę nie uwagi, strącił je wszystkie na podłogę sztucznym ogonem. Żadna z nich nie przetrwała. - Baljeet! - zawołała rozzłoszczona Milly. - Nie mam zamiaru tego po tobie sprzątać! - To nie moja wina! - odpowiedział zawstydzony całą tę sytuacją. - Gdyby nie wasze durne przebieranki, nic by się nie stało. Na te słowa, Izabela jedynie przewróciła oczami, po czym powiedziała: - No wiesz, mógłby uważać gdzie wkładasz ogon. - na twarzy żydówki rysował się złośliwy uśmiech, spowodowany zakłopotaniem kolegi. - Wybacz przez te falbany nic nie widzę. - odpowiedział spokojnie, zdejmując obrus z głowy, który wcześniej sama mu nałożyła. Buford, który wcześniej zajęty był grą w karty sam ze sobą, tym razem zainteresował się sytuacją. Na widok potłuczonej porcelany roześmiał się. - Ismina wam tego nie daruje. - stwierdził rozbawiony. - Zamieni was w popiół. - Nie ma takiej mocy. - wtrącił Flynn, nie odrywając wzroku od magicznej kuli. - A tak właściwie gdzie ona jest? Jak na zawołanie, dziewczyna weszła do pokoju, trzymając w dłoniach dwa pomidory. - Jesteście głodni? - zapytała. - Pomyślałam, że mogę zrobić pomidorówkę. - Pomidorówka? - powtórzył z obrzydzeniem Van Stomm. Na samą myśl o tej zupie dostawał mdłości. - Nie masz czegoś innego? Ismina zmierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, jednocześnie będąc wdzięczną w duchu za dobrą wymówkę, by nie zjeść pomidorówki. - Cudownie! - odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem, rzucając za siebie warzywa. - To ja zrobię kebaby. Po tych słowach wróciła się do kuchni, by zająć się gotowaniem. Poza wróżbiarstwem, była to jej pasja. Od zawsze przyżądzanie wszelakich potraw odprężało ją, pozwalało na moment wyrwać się od świata w którym nie do końca czuła się szczęśliwa. Nie ważne czy to zupa, kebab, czy sałatka. Uwielbiała przyżądzać każdą potrawę. Jedynym wyjątkiem była zupa pomidorowa, której szczerze nienawidziła. Zaciekawiony łobuz poszedł za nią, by podejrzeć co robi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kuchnia wyglądała normalnie, podobnie jak jego. Wróżka, zauważając go, posłała chłopakowi przyjacieslki uśmiech. On był jednak zbyt przejęty, by na niego odpowiedzieć. - Gdzie zrobisz te kebaby? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kuchenki. - A jak myślisz? - zapytała ironicznie, zdejmując uśmiech z swej twarzy. - Spróbuj zgadnąć. Chłopak pomyślał chwilę, jednak nie potrafił wymyśleć zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Gdy w końcu "błyskotliwa myśl" wpadła mu już do głowy, jakby znikąd pojawił się Fineasz. Jego mina wskazywała na to, że nie ma dobrych wieści. - Musimy pamiętać o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy... - nie dokończył, ponieważ przyjaciel przerwał mu w połowie zdania. - Dwa słowa, ko-cioł. - odpowiedział dumny z siebie, patrząc na Isminę z wyższością. Jej jedynym powodem dla którego nie strzeliła facepalma, była trzymana taca z mięsem. Wywróciła natomiast oczami, patrząc na niego lekceważąco. - To, że jestem wróżką, nie oznacza, że gotuję kebaby w kotle, Buford. - oznajmiła, odkładając tace. - Mamy XXI wiek. Flynn zniecierpliwony całą tą sytuacją, wszedł im w zdanie. - Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam. - powiedział ironicznie. - Jednak mam ważne wieści. Ani Buford, ani Ismina nie byli choć trochę zainteresowaniami wieściami rudowłosego. Ze zwykłej życzliwości wróżka nie wyprosiła go z kuchni. Van Stomm natomiast chciał zaimponować jej swoim dobrym wychowaniem. - Patrzyłem w przyszłość przez magiczną kulę i... - ponownie nie dokończył zdania, gdyż blondynka przerwała mu. - Ten złom? - zaśmiała się, jednocześnie nie przestawała kroić mięsa. - Kupiłam ją na wyprzedaży u jednego mnicha, gdy Konstantynopol należał jeszcze do Imperium Bizantyjskiego. Słysząc te słowa, Fineasz i Buford spojrzeli na siebie nawzajemn z przerażeniem. Nie chcąc jednak drążyć tematu, powoli wycofali się z kuchni, dając Isminie spokój. Ciężko wyobrazić sobie ogrom piramid, jeżeli nigdy nie widziało się ani jednej na oczy. Podczas gdy zobaczenie ich od zewnątrz budzi zachwyt. tak wejście do środka zapiera dech w piersiach. Na własnej skórze przekonała się o tym Katie. Dziewczyna doprowadzona tu głosem swego serca, lub jak wolała to nazywać, instynktem, nieśmiało przechadzała się korytarzami. Wzięła w dłonie pochodnię, chcąc oświetlić sobie drogę. - Murad! - zawołała. - Murad jesteś tu?! Mimo, iż w odzewie otrzymała głuchą ciszę, wiedziała, że jest w dobrym miejscu. Nie na darmo ktoś, lub coś ją tu przyprowadziło. Jej Murad gdzieś tu jest i ona go znajdzie! Yalabik powoli otwierał oczy, budząc się ze snu. Przez utratę przytomności, czuł ostry ból z tyłu głowy, jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Ważniejsze było dla niego zrozumieć całą tę chorą sytuację i co najważniejsze, uciec stąd jakoś. Postanowił na spokojnie porozmawiać z czarnowłosą. Bądź, co bądź, to ona wie tu wszystko najlepiej. - Mogę mieć do ciebie małe pytanie? - zapytał nieśmiało. Gdy ta spojrzała w jego stronę z delikatnym uśmiechem, chłopak dostrzegł w jej dłoni serce faraona. Powstrzymując odruchy wymiotne, zapytał. - Po co mnie tu sprowadziłaś? Izyda podeszła do niego, odkładając organ na miejsce. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy, jednak z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej niepokojący. - Żeby dopełniło się proroctwo. - wysyczała przez zęby. - Przeznaczenie dopełni się dzęki tobie. - Na prawdę schebia mi, że tak bardzo mnie cenisz. - odparł sarkastycznie. - Jednak muszę cię zmartwić. Ja nie mam pojęcia o żadnym proroctwie! - To tylko szczegół. - powiedziała lekceważąco, machając dłonią. Gdy kobieta chciała wrócić do trumny, usłyszała za ścianą dziewczęcy głos. W jednej chwili przypomniała sobie legendę o młodym rycerzu, który olśni swą urodą innych. To więc nie mógł być mężczyzna, nawet nie dojrzała kobieta. Legendarnym rycerzem miała być dziewczynka, która położy kres krwawmym żądom Izydy. Gdy tylko Yalabik usłyszał głos rzucił się w stronę przejścia. Wściekła szatynka chcąc zagrodzić mu drogę, jednym pstryknięciem palca, otworzyła trumny posadzone kilka pomieszczeń dalej. Drogę zastawiły mu dwie mumie. Sam ich wygląd nie był najgorszy. Tragedią był zapach. - Nie tak szybko mój kochanku! - krzyknęła, uśmiechając się złowieszcze. - Ta dziewczyna już nie istnieje. Dla ciebie jestem tylko ja! Przerażony chłopak starał się obmyśleć w głowie jakiś sensowny plan. Strach i przerażenie nie pozwoliły mu jednak racjonalnie myśleć. Jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy, to sięgnąć pochodnię i wycelować nią w oprawców. Tak jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Wystraszony Yalabik osłonił się ogniem, jednak sam nie wiedział przed kim. Mumiami, czy Izydą? - Spróbujcie tylko do mnie podejść! - wrzasnął w stronę umarłych. - Mam broń! - Jakie to żałosne. - stwierdziła wiedźma, patrząc na niego z pogardą. - Tak? - mówiąc to chłopak uśmiechnał się złowieszczo. - To patrz! Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, rzucił pochodnią w jednego z pośmiertnych strażników. Przy pierwszym kontakcie z ogniem, umarły zamienił się w proch. Drugiego z nich nie było trudo wyminąć. Zadowolony z siebie Turek ruszył przed siebie. - Niech to szlag. - powiedziała do siebie królowa, powolnym krokiem ruszając za nim. Przerażona blondynka z sekundy na sekundę traciła pewność siebie. Czuła zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, wokół roznosił się zapach krwi. Mimo wszystko brnęła dalej. Obecności Izydy była odczuwana przez nią coraz bardziej, a przeczucie, o zastawionej na nią płapce również rosło. Po chwili obawy stały się prawdą. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, a przed nią jakby spod ziemi wyrosła mumia. Czerwone oczy świeciły na czarnym tle, owiniętym starymi bandażami. Smród rozkładającego się ciała był nie do zniesienia. - Cześć. - wyjąkała, starając się desperacko uratować siebie z sytuacji. - Mogę przejść? Nie otrzymała jednak odpowiedzi. Zmarły podchodził do niej powolnymi krokami. Blondynka rzuciła się do ucieczki, jednak w ostatniej chwili potknęła się o własne nogi, upuszczając pochodnię, przez co jej ogień zgasł. Mumia była coraz bliżej niej, jakby chciała odebrać jej życie. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, czekając na koniec. Kto by pomyślał, że tak marnie skończy? To z pewnością nie miłe uczucie, umrzeż z rąk kogoś, kto sam nie żyje. Gdy zdawało jej się, że nie ma już dla niej ratunku, otworzyła powoli oczy. Przed nią stał ten, po którego przyszła. Trochę brudny i zakurzony, ale był. Z mumii został jedynie proch. - Murad! - krzyknęła uradowana, rzucając mu się na szyję. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć. Trzymając ją w ramionach, Yalabik nareszcie mógł odetchnąć. Jedną dłonią odwzajemnił jej uścisk, drugą trzymał pochodnię. - Chodźmy stąd. - powiedział stanowczo. - Inaczej zostaniemy tu na zawsze. Ta jedynie potaknęła, po czym złapała go za rękę. Razem rzucili się w stronę wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał ich głos dochodzących z tyłu. - A wy dokąd, gołąbeczki? Nie trudno domyśleć się kto za nim stał. Głos Izydy rozpoznali by wszędzie. "Przestań się mazać, Murad. Przestań się bać. Bądź facetem" - mówił do siebie w myślach. W końcu wziął się w garść. Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Katie, po czym podszedł bliżej wiedźmy. - Murad, nie. - powiedziała cicho Katie, starając się odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Ten zdawał się całkowicie ignorować jej słowa. Zdawało się, iż nie mrugał patrząc na Egipcjankę. - Nie wiem czego chcesz ode mnie, ale wiem jedno. - każde słowo starał się wymówić wyraźnie, jednak nie potrafił zapanować nad trzęsocym się głosem. - Katie nie jest ci do niczego potrzebna. Wypuść ją, a ja zostanę. Słysząc słowa przyjaciela, członkini ogników oparła się jedną ręką o ścianę, starając nie przewrócić. Rano nie posłał jej nawet uśmiechu, a teraz gotów jest poświęcić za nią życie. Chciała sprzeciwić się jego słowom, jednak zdumienie odebrało jej mowę. W skupieniu obserwowała całą rozmowę. Izyda na propozycję chłopaka odpowiedziała śmiechem. Spojrzała na niego, jak na dzeiecko, po czym odpowiedziała. - I tak nie masz wyboru. - każde jej słowo nasycone było pychą i pewnością siebie. Zdawało jej się, że już wygrała. - Mój urok zaraz zacznie działać. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a zapomnisz o wszystkim, co nie dotyczy mnie. Yalabik starał się udawać niewzruszonego, jednak sama myśl o spędzeniu chociaż minuty w tym miejscu przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Katie natomiast nie potrafiła przetworzyć tej informacji. Nie poto przychodziła tu po niego, by o niej zapomniał. Nie mogła dać mu odejść. Po prostu nie potrafiła. Niczym deperatka, przytuliła go od tyłu, rękami oplątując jego szyję i brzuch. - On nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie, słyszysz?! - wrzasnęła, przyciągając przyjaciela do siebie. - Jest mój! Nikomu go nie oddam! Jej wrzaski roznosiły się po całej piramidzie. Słowa legendy o rycerzu sprawdzały się co do joty;" A gdy krzyki rozpaczliwe rozejdą się po piramidzie, królowa upadnie i krew nie poleje się w Egipcie ni z rąk żywych, ni umarłych". W jednej ziemia zaczęła się trząść, wszystkie drogocenne przedmioty upadały. "To już koniec, Izydo. - mówiła do siebie w myślach - pomściłaś swych synów". Murad i Katie ani trochę nie poruszeni stojącą w miejscu wiedźmią, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Czuli jak gruzy walą się pod ich nogami. Każdy kolejny coraz bliżej odebrania im życia. Już prawie się udało. Wyjście coraz bliżej. Byli za młodzi, by umrzeć. Nie w taki sposób... Światło. Tylko tyle widzieli. Na nowo poczuli palące słońce, ogrzewające cały Egipt. - Żyjemy Murad! - oznajmiła przeszczęśliwa. - Żyjemy! Gdy odwróciła się w jego stronę, ujrzała, że chłopak walczy sam ze sobą. Urok Izydy zaczynał działać, część Yalabika chciała do niej wrócić, a druga, zapomnieć. Wyglądał jakby chiał coś powiedzieć, jednak odbierało mu mowę. Brunet rozpaczliwie złapał ją za ramię, sam sobie zabraniając wrócenia do pozostałości piramidy. Blondynka złapała go za rękę, chcąc dodać sił. Wiedziała jednak, że sama mu nie pomoże. Nie zdąży też zabrać go do wróżki. Musi działać teraz! Gdy prawie się nie poddała, przypomniała sobie o torbie Fineasza, którą wzięła ze sobą. Jak najszybciej sięgnęła po nią, wyjmując małą strzykawkę. Na jej widok, chłopak gwałtownie cofnął się o kilka kroków. Nie tajemnicą było, iż zastrzyk jest jego największym lękiem. - Murad, wiesz, że nie ma wyjścia. - powiedziała blondynka, starając się go uspokoić. - Fineasz umieścił tu lekarstwo na wszystko co może się przydażyć w Egipcie. Również na klątwy. Mimo jej zapewnień, Murad wolał umrzeć, niż przyjąć zastrzyk. Ta widząc to ułożyła dłoń na jego policzku, posyłając mu przyjacielski uśmiech pełen otuchy. - Wierzę w ciebie, Murad. Dopiero po jej zapewnieniach chłopak zdecydował się na ten krok. Serce biło jak szalone, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Dziewczyna powolnym ruchem wbiła mu szczepiosnkę w ramię. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ból szybko minął. Klątwa Izydy minęła. Na nowo stał się sobą. Ciężko było opisać jaką ulgę wtedy poczuł. Bez zastanowienia uściskał przyjaciółkę. Był jej wdzięczny za jej poświęcenie, upór.. i za to, że była. - Wycieczka nam się udała, co? - zapytała, sama nie wiedząc czy powinna śmiać się, czy płakać. - Nasza wycieczka się dopiero rozpoczyna, Katie. Po tych słowach oboje wstali z miejsc. Mimo zmęczenia nie zamierzali jeszcze opuszczać Egiptu. To w końcu piękny kraj, godny zwiedzenia. Wycieczka z całą pewnością udała się. Ferb na prośbę Irivinga robił zdjęcia, by ten mógł schować je do portfela. Fineasz wraz z Izabelą nie mogli odpędzić się od targów. To właśnie tam, Shapirówna kupiła sobie kolczyki, które miały już swój cel. Postanowiła właśnie nimi przyciągnąć Fineasza do swojej osoby. W tym samym czasie Baljeet i Milly kłócili się o szczegóły w historii Gizy, a Buford zajadał się kebabem od Isminy. Murad i Katie zajęci byli swoim towarzystwem. Nie przestawali rozmawiać o rzeczach ważnych i mniej istotnych. Z minuty na minutę coraz lepiej się dogadywali. Mimo wielu dzisiejszych nieporozumień, wycieczkę można było zaliczyć do udanych. W końcu nie każdy może doświadczyć klątwy na własnej skórze. Prawda?